A Dream Away
by G. Sun
Summary: After saving the world, our young heroine finds herself surrounded by friends and the summer heat! Nothing can go wrong with Seth out of the picture now, so who has been watching Mia? Read after GRASPING THE GRASPABLE.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm practically giddy for this sweet story.**

If someone told me that I would have friends to hang out with every day, be one of the heroes of Metropolis, and that I no longer needed to fight to save Seth, I would've told them they were crazy. But it's all true-ever since me, Risa, and Mizuki saved Metropolis we've been celebrated as heroes for a while. Every once in a while Mizuki gets the crowds to leave us alone and let us enjoy ourselves but when we're eating out she always says, "You're gonna let the heroes of Metropolis starve and then charge us money?" She tends to cause a scene but Risa keeps her calm except when she's hungry too. The summer heat rushed at us a week after the world nearly ended so on my copious vacation days I stay inside to stay close to fan.

Don's visits have increased since that day too. He'll come over to talk to me about intimate things, like why he worked with the Professor and the things that come along with him being immortal, the latter still surprising me each time he talks about it. It's weird, he used to be apathetic and cold towards me but after that day I defeated Seth, he's been affable, compassionate, and slightly awkward. "I'm pretty durable you know," he said one time and added, "but I'm not completely protected! Like you, I mean like other normal humans-not that you're not normal…anyway if I get hurt too badly instead of dying I fall asleep for a while. If it's not that bad I might sleep for an hour or two but if it's really bad I can sleep for a long time. So I almost never sleep." He's still uncomfortable talking about that and the subject of Moonlight Town and what I used to do with Seth. To make him even more uncomfortable, sometimes Mizuki and Risa drop by and Mizuki would say, "The lovely couple together again," and whenever he fervently denies it Risa would add, "Denial is the first step to acceptance". He's always abrasive with Mizuki but he's getting better, and he's friendly with Risa. It's pretty chaotic when they're all over here but we all get along happily despite our former issues.

"Mia, we're getting ice-cream since we finished early," Mizuki says as we both leave Erick's office. He's been treating us differently since the day after the world nearly ended, he's been more generous with vacation days and talks us like equals instead of ten-year olds. "Wanna come?"

"Where's Risa?" I wonder as we stop in front of the door. She hasn't been hanging out with us as much since she reunited with that boy Clancy from her village. When she introduced us to him, we were delighted to meet him and so was he. Mizuki told me that she was surprised Risa even had a friend from where she came from. Sometimes we hang out with him too and while we would have a good time hanging out, teasing one another, there would be a trace of hopelessness in his eyes I recognized so well. Maybe it's me but I'm the only one he has a hard time talking to-him and Mizuki made fast friends and even though they haven't seen each other in months, Risa and Clancy act like they've spent every day with each other. "She and Clancy are coming later, they're doing other stuff. So are you coming?" asks Mizuki while she fans herself.

"I'm feeling pretty tired, I think I'm going home."

"Is Don waiting?" Warmth consumes my face.

"He-he shouldn't be. I'm going home to rest so I don't think he'll be stopping by, see you!" I hurry off before Mizuki can tease me some more.

"So how about after the nap? I'll swing by later!" hollers Mizuki enthusiastically.

"Fine, fine." She's always trying to get me to smile but that might be the only thing that won't change. On the long, winding road back home, I sigh, looking up at the bright cerulean sky, wondering when I'll be able to go home. Don asked me if I still wanted to go home and when I told him I really wanted to, he seemed a little unsettled by that. Maybe he wants me to stay but I know I don't belong here. I still have to find some way to return home and get Mizuki and Risa home too; we all want to go back. We talked about it a month ago, how our homes were-Mizuki talked about a place called "California" where she was born in and moving to another place against her wishes, Risa briefly described the Village of Willow with Clancy while we were getting sandwiches, and I told them about the island I spent twelve years of my life living on.

I get on the path the house, distracted by how beautiful the bushes are now. They're even prettier than they were in autumn and they make this place smell so nice. Reminds me of the garden at home at the side of the house. At the door, I spot someone, could that be Don? No, that's the figure of a girl. I don't think I recognize her. "Excuse me, can I help you with something?" Oh, maybe she's the actual owner of this place, I've been dreading this for a long time. "You wouldn't happen to live here?"

"I don't," replies the bleach-blonde girl in a strained tone. "Neither do you." I uncomfortably scratch the back of my head. "What're you trying to say?" I ask her apprehensively. She snaps her fingers and I hear Mizuki's laughter. I turn and see an oval pool that serves as TV screen appear above me. Mizuki, Risa, and Clancy are crossing the street with three black Keyblades over each of their heads, the tips almost hitting their scalps. Oblivious to it, Mizuki and Clancy joke around while the swords hang over their heads. "What is this?"

"If you don't come with me now," she winces and grimaces, squeezing her folded arms. "They are all going to die. And if you fight back they'll die." I clench my fists, hoping that at least Risa notices the sword over her head. But she walks with them in silence, not showing any sign of suspicion. "You want to be responsible for all their deaths?" The girl in the black dress raises her hand and the Keyblades are lifted also. "All I have to do is bring my hand down."

"Stop stop! I'll go with you, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them." I can't lose the friends that I just made. The looking glass fades away and the girl snatches my hands and keeps them pinned behind my back. She opens a pale fuchsia portal in front of me and pushes me in.

* * *

"Mia is not going to join us?" asks Risa.

"She went home to take a nap, but I'm gonna grab her now, it's been twenty minutes. Maybe she's snuggling up with Don," I reply sing-song as we wait on the long ice-cream line. "Hold my spot." The line for Dimargio's Cones runs halfway down the block on this hot summer day and we just got on. The city recovered quick from the big fiasco a month ago, but there's still construction being done everywhere. In fact nobody can drive anywhere since the streets are either destroyed or in reparation. The vivacious spirit of the city that Metropolis once had was pulverized by the Heartless that invaded more than a month ago. Only this week businesses started reopening but of course Erick's office is untouched and open through any kind of abnormal circumstance. Anyway, I should be able to get Mia back here before Risa and Clancy reach the register. "Yes, but be sure to be back by the time we reach the front," Risa says in an upbeat tone. She's been so pleasant ever since she reunited with Clancy, I'm happy for her.

"We're not waiting for ya," adds Clancy playfully. "I can't wait to try this thing. I hope it's as good as-woah." He gawks at the young children holding the sweet-smelling strawberry ice-cream. "You need to get out more," I tease.

"You can say that again," comments Risa as she digs her hand into Clancy's curly hair to his amusement.

"I'm off!" I get off the line and start walking down the main street out of the city. It's a pretty day today and we finished early today so we have the whole day to ourselves. Now all we need to do is take a trip to the beach and the summer would be perfect. "Why does Mia have to live so far from the city? Sheesh," I mope to myself as my armpits start to get sweaty. If only she lived at my hotel than this would be a ten minute walk. Fifteen minutes later, I start going down the bushy path, glancing at the bloomed flowers bordering the walkway. "Hey Mia, I know you can hear me from here! Wake up!" I bang on the door, going on my tip-toes. "Come on, it's time to wake up! Hm." I peek in between the blinds, seeing the house is pitch-black. If she was home she would've opened windows and the blinds, at least the kitchen light would've been on. How weird.

I turn away and jump back, startled by the fading violet portal right in front of me. "What the hell?" Something from the Darkness must've taken Mia-Seth maybe? I know she's strong enough to handle him but what happened to them? I've gotta grab Risa and see into this matter before that portal is gone. Gingerly stepping around the flickering portal, I take off only to crash into someone's chest. "Owww, who-? Leather Jacket-"

"That's not my name and I'm not wearing a jacket anymore," protests Don, looking away and extending his hand out. He's right, he's wearing a blue T-shirt and grey, rolled up jeans and most importantly his trademark jacket is gone. But he'll always be Leather Jacket Guy to me. Ever since he and Mia started talking and hanging out he's barely mean to me. We'll even exchange banter sometimes; Mia is some miracle worker to get him and I to be friendly towards each other. He pulls me up and I give him a sideways look. "Look I'm not starting anything, I'm trying to-"

"Cuddle up with Mia on a hot summer day huh?" I lean in, making his face uncomfortably scrunch up. "You didn't deny it."

"I don't mean to do anything-"

"Yeah sure-gah, I don't have time to be messing around, I've gotta get to Risa," I bypass him but he latches on my arm. "Let me go, Mia's in some trouble."

"What do you mean?" his tone is hard as stone. I frantically explain my deductions and assumptions while I bring him over to the fading portal. "I don't see anything," he says.

"But it's right here," I point at it exasperatedly while Don skeptically stares at me. It's definitely one of those things only I can see. "I think it goes to wherever Mia is and it's starting to disappear. I'm gettin' Risa."

"If you're right about this, then that'll take too long. I'll go in there and investigate myself," he replies sternly while facing the portal. "Here right?" I nod and without warning, he jumps in. As I start following behind him, the portal blows away in a gust of wind. "Shit, he better get her back," I mutter as I start heading down the road. "Knowing Don, he'll get it done." There's no point worrying about it, I shrug to myself. Leather Jacket Guy's strong enough to handle anything, he's a teenage Superman without the heroic qualities and the colorful wardrobe.

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have some grudge against me?" I ask as I'm pushed down a pitch-black corridor.

"You can see everything in here can't you?" coldly asks the girl in the black dress. I glance around, seeing a giant, empty cell in the back of this dungeon.

"What if I can?"

"I don't know what he saw you in you."

"Who's he?" I try reaching for my bo staff but she pushes me in the cell and slams the door before I can strike her. In the darkness I can make out her face, she looks almost like the girl who went to fetch Seth after I defeated him. "Wait, you're Xevia aren't you? From before-!"

"There are still swords over your friends' heads, do you want their deaths on your conscience?" Now that we're away, I have no idea if she's bluffing or telling the truth. I can't let my friends die because I'm unsure of myself. I lower my weapon, dropping it to the rocky ground. "What did I ever do to you?" Yeah, it is her! Although her hair is blonde now, I'm sure that it's her.

"You'll never know," mumbles the girl named Xevia scornfully. "You're the reason my heart aches every time I see him."

"See who…? Are you talking about Seth? He's alive?"

"Take a guess," she crosses her arms and heads to the cellar door. "She's inside!" Who is she calling to, why am I even here? I should've whacked her when I had the chance but now I'm stuck in this unknown world. Something over my head hisses; I lift my head to see two sprays in each corner releasing light crimson gas. If they wanted to kill me, they could've done it in front of the house so maybe they want to keep me alive. So there's a chance this gas won't kill me. I release my breath and shrink back to the furthest corner away from the thick, fruity-scented gas. Oh no, I'm inhaling it!

My head drops but I struggle to keep it raised. Everything feels so heavy now, must be because of the gas. Is that-Moonlight Town? Yeah, the turquoise sand, the smell of the sea, it's right here. I open my eyes again, clenching my fists, waking up to the dark dungeon again. It wasn't real, don't fall asleep again. It's easier to let myself rest than fight against the drowsiness right? I did say I wanted to take a nap before going out with Mizuki. Right, my friends, I have to stay awake for all of them! I can't die so far away from home. I pick up the bo staff and start whacking the bars. Come on, break! Smash open so that I can get out of here! "Too much work," I decide, now just tapping the bars. Stay awake Mia, who knows what's going to happen once I fall asleep? Actually I do know, Moonlight Town will be a dream away. Falling to my wobbly knees, holding the staff to my chest, my breathing slows down. I can't sleep, I won't fall asleep, no matter how nice the dream seems to be. "No matter how…nice-"

The dream seems... "No, wake up!" I open my eyes under the covers. "Where did these come-wha?" My old bedroom? I throw the covers on the floor and stare at the nightgown I used to wear when I was at home that I'm wearing now. If this is a dream then why can't I wake up no matter what I do? I skip off the bed and wiggle my toes on the chilly floor. "So cooold!" This can't be the real world, this can't be it. Bottles from the dresser fall as I bump into them clumsily. I turn to my mirror to examine myself. "The scars from some of the scratches are gone," I marvel, backing away from my scared reflection. Is everything normal? Changing out of my gown and into my favorite blue dress that hangs in the closet, I run out the house, scrutinizing the outdoors for a few seconds. The storm never happened? The windows, check the windows-they seem sturdy and fine. Sprinting down the hill, I'm dying to see the rest of this place restored.

The huge factories that plague the island are still here. I sprint past them, holding my breath not to smell the toxic waste they're burning. I gingerly avoid the white chemical puddles and hurry down to the town. "Hey Mia, how-where are you going?" I halt, freezing in place. I turn around, paralyzed in fear at seeing _him_. "You ran right past me, what's going on? There's a town event today?" I reach for my staff in its carrier but I don't feel it. What happened to it? Seth approaches me, still asking about a festival or whatever. I stand my ground, bringing my fists up. "I'm not in the mood for this," I warn him.

He feigns confusion, stepping back from me as my expression turns to stone. "What's your problem? Are you messing around or...?" wonders Seth innocently.

"You're-we're going to fight now-aren't we-?"

"Why would I fight you?"

"You-you-!" I put my hands down and ease up, looking into his eyes. "You are Seth, aren't you?" I tussle his hair, lighter than it was a month ago, and inspect his usual island attire, swimming trunks and a tank. Then I stretch his cheeks and poke him up and down until he gently takes my hands off him. "What's the matter with you?" demands Seth. This is how he was before the storm happened. Don't forget the story he told about the night before hanging out with me, he spoke to Korbin and now he's plotting to do...something! "Did you talk to Korbin last night?" I ask scornfully.

"Who?"

"Korbin! Dark man, scary eyes, was he in your room last night?"

"No Mia, I've never heard of him! I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm going into town, join me when you calm down," he turns away, frustrated, and stomps past me. Could it be that the Seth I missed all this time is right here? "Seth, wait!" he stops, giving me his back. "You told me that we weren't friends anymore."

"That's ridiculous, of course we are. We'll always be friends," assures Seth as he makes his way up the incline to reassuringly put his hands on my shoulders. "Did you have a crazy nightmare, is that why you're acting like this?" I sigh to myself quietly. "I think I did."

* * *

This is definitely not Westopolis anymore. I bang the stone walls and they tremble just slightly. Things can't get too reckless in here, this place is fragile. I hear someone scurrying down the corridor and I quickly grab them by their luscious hair. "Are you the one that has Mia here?" Judging by the whimpers as they try squirming from my grasp, it's a girl. "No one has to get hurt here. Just tell me where Mia is."

"You're the only one getting hurt," she hisses as she attempts to leave my inescapable grasp. "He's waiting for you up there." Dragging her with me, I head up the slope, getting closer towards the dim chamber room. Once I step in, I recognize the man I'm dealing with leaning against the wall, bandages wrapped around his forehead. "You can release her now Don, she'll be of no use to you," says Seth with a coy smirk. I lift the platinum-blonde girl up off the ground by hair and grab her throat.

"She'll die if you don't show me where Mia is."

"I don't care about her. Think I'm bluffing? Strangle the life out of her right there." The girl tries speaking but my tight grasp on her prevents her from doing so. He's not budging at all, he is as heartless as the Heartless. I throw the gasping girl at him who falls to the floor and coughs for air as she slinks to him. "That's what I thought."

"Where's Mia?"

"Mia's alive, unharmed." If she's here, then why wouldn't he kill her?

"Why are you still alive? I thought you died when you drowned in that muck after Mia wiped the floor with you," I comment with a smirk. Watching her get beaten by her worst enemy and then turning the tide by nearly killing him made me feel satisfied. "I couldn't help but feel inspired by your demise," I add mirthfully. His smile falls and he glowers at me, and then sighs, "Mia would never kill me."

"So if you're not lying and Mia's here, why haven't you gotten your revenge yet?" I change the subject hastily. He narrows his eyes, getting off the wall. He ignores his helpless ally who is still hacking and coughing at his feet. "To lure me in?" I guess. He replies with a contemptuous snort and a shrug. "Why?"

"You got my attention."

J.G.P.

**Why you gotta be like that Seth? Can't you just let everyone be happy and stuff?**


End file.
